warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Orvius
El Orvius es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo arrojadiza usada por Teshin. El plano del Orvius se otorga a los jugadores después de completar la aventura La guerra interna. Características Este arma tiene como daño principal el cortante. Ventajas: *Alto daño cortante – efectivo contra infectados, carne y carne infectada. *Puede lanzarse usando el ataque cargado. *Se puede detonar con el botón una vez lanzada. *Silenciosa. *Los golpes que hace siendo lanzada cuentan para el contador de combo de las armas Melee. *Puede golpear enemigos a la vuelta de ser lanzada. *Pude hacer golpes a la cabeza y otros puntos débiles más facil que otras armas melee. *Puedes golpear varios enemigos en un rebote. *Ataque de salto con noqueo. *Los ataques basicos tienen ímpetu como las armas pesadas (capacidad de resistir derribo) *Los jugadores pueden realizar diferentes acciones mientras el Orvius está en vuelo. **Capturar el Orvius durante una recarga, esta no se interrumpe. *Los ataques cargados suspenden a los enemigos en el aire haciéndolos más vulnerables. Desventajas: *Corto rango de ataque a melee. *Los ataques normales solo pueden golpear a un objetivo. *El jugador no puede utilizar ataques a melee mientras el arma esta en vuelo. *Cuando se choca hay pocas posibilidades de golpear a algún enemigo. *La explosión producida por el Orvius puede dañar al jugador. *Baja probabilidad crítica. *Los ataques lanzados canalizados consumirán energía independientemente de si golpea a los enemigos o los daña. *Baja velocidad de ataque. Adquisición *Las partes del Orvius se pueden adquirir de los enemigos especiales que aparecen durante una misión de Sifón Kuva; Las Hojas (x2) pueden obtenerse de los Guardianes Kuva, mientras que el Disco puede obtenerse de los Bufones Kuva. Notas *Debido a los cambios del cuerpo a cuerpo, la habilidad especial del orvius de momento solo funciona completamente equipado, bloqueando y haciendo el ataque pesado a la vez. De vez en cuando puede que falle y no funcione. *The Orvius has a special function where throwing the weapon at an enemy while Canalización will make the weapon fly above the target enemy's head and then suspend them in mid-air. The disc will last for 5 seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. **While above an enemy's head, a proc has a chance of occurring every time damage occurs from the Orvius (approximately 1/sec). Adding another elemental onto the weapon will change this to a combined elemental proc. Energy is also consumed when thrown and when exploding, if you're still Channeling. ***Orvius cannot proc physical status effects this way. **In Conclave, the Orvius will follow enemies, dealing some damage over time with a guaranteed Cold proc until it returns. **Reactivating Channeling will detonate the weapon prematurely. **The explosion can cause damage to the player if they are close enough (~5 meters). *There is currently no method of obtaining an additional Orvius blueprint apart from trading. *Orvius can be detonated mid-air without the cost of energy after being thrown, making it a great crowd control weapon. *Teshin used to wear his Orvius on his back, something that cannot be done by Tenno. *Non-channeling thrown attacks deal 150 damage while the detonation does 150 damage. *When suspending an enemy by channeling the throw, it deals 150 damage per second for three seconds (unless detonated prematurely) with the subsequent explosion while returning dealing 400 . **The detonation occurs and deals the same damage regardless of whether or not the weapon is still being channeled; because of this it is advised to stop channeling after the initial hit to save energy. Errores *Ragdolling an enemy that is under the effects of the special attack and then quickly switching weapons will result in the enemy either continuing to float or walking in place with the tethers still attached and refusing to attack, even after the Orvius is returned. Galería Historial de actualizaciones *Las partes del Orvius ya no pueden ser vendidas por ducados. (Sin embargo, el plano sigue pudiendo ser vendido por 100 ducados). *Añadido al juego. }} en:Orvius Category:Glaive Category:Orokin Categoría:Armas Cortantes Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:Armas Arrojadizas Categoría:Arma cuerpo a cuerpo